Сезон 6
by airmac
Summary: Начало шестого сезона. Кто возглавит отдел диагностики в отсутствие Хауса? Количество слов: 2774.


_Будучи уверенной, что от Шора я этого никогда не дождусь, вот решила сама написать :)_

**Очень Большое спасибо anriettе за превосходную редакцию!!!**

* * *

Стянув с рук окровавленные перчатки, Чейз вытер пот, выступивший на лбу. Операция оказалась вовсе не такой простой, как предполагалось, он чуть не потерял человека.

Он взглянул на часы на стене - осталось всего полчаса до следующей запланированной операции – и направился в комнату отдыха, чтобы чуть-чуть передохнуть.

Там на диване сидел Форман с папкой в руках, и Чейз понял, что спокойный отдых отменяется. Игнорируя бывшего коллегу, он направился сделать себе чашку кофе.

Форман тоже понял, что просто так проконсультироваться он не сможет.

- Вижу, день у тебя тоже не задался? - осторожно спросил он. Ему было и так нелегко обращаться к Чейзу за помощью, так тот усложнял его жизнь еще больше.

- Что у вас там опять приключилось? Тринадцать подговорила Тауба саботировать дифдиагноз? - с издевкой в голосе спросил Чейз, тяжело повалившись на диван напротив Формана.

- Зачем ты так себя ведешь? Твое эго, небось, на седьмом небе от счастья оттого, что я прихожу к тебе за консультацией.

- А твое явно недовольно, - спокойно парировал Чейз.

- Какой же ты ублюдок! Прекрасно знаешь, что я не пришел бы к тебе, если бы речь не шла о жизни человека. Окажись ты на моем месте, тоже бы по десять раз проверял каждый свой шаг!

- Форман, что ты от меня хочешь? - почти взмолился Чейз, - Я только что провел четыре часа в операционной, а следующая операция у меня всего через... - он опять посмотрел на часы, - уже через 25 минут.

- Я просто прошу кое на что взглянуть.

- От того, что я _взгляну_, я не смогу тебе помочь. Мне надо вникнуть, а я не могу сейчас ни на чем сконцентрироваться. Давай хотя бы вечером.

- Пациентка и так в отделении интенсивной терапии на искусственном дыхании.

Чейз глубоко вздохнул, поставил чашку и протянул руку за файлом.

Дочитав до середины и не отрывая взгляда от папки, он спросил:

- Что сказала Камерон?

Форман не стал спрашивать, откуда Чейз узнал, что он уже был у Камерон.

- Она подозревала наркотики, но это не подтвердилось.

- Я бы тоже предположил наркотики. А вы были у нее дома?

- Тауб был. Все чисто. Выяснилось лишь, что наша пациентка жуткая неряха, хотя возможно Тауб мерил это по своим меркам. Нашел много очагов плесени в ванной и на кухне.

- Похоже на аллергию, - Чейз посмотрел на Формана.

- Это первое, что мы исключили, - Форман слегка надул губы, словно обижаясь, что Чейз считал его настолько глупым. - Все тесты отрицательные.

- А я все-таки считаю, что это аллергия. - Чейз закрыл папку.

- Ты не слышал, что я тебе сказал? Тесты отрицательные!

- Вы давали ей стероиды?

- Нет, потому что если это не аллергия, то мы подвергнем удару ее иммунную систему, которая сейчас и так на грани полного коллапса.

- Это аллергия, - Чейз протянул папку обратно Форману.

- Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я больше тебя не беспокоил! Поэтому и даешь такой дурацкий ответ!

- Ты спросил, я сказал свое мнение! Что ты еще хочешь? - Чейз опять взглянул на часы, осталось пять минут, он хотел использовать их, чтобы хотя бы прикрыть глаза на какое-то время.

- Вот именно! Вам всем легко высказывать свое мнение, но под ударом моя задница! - Форман резко вырвал папку из рук Чейза и поднялся.

Когда он был почти в дверях, Чейз спросил.

- Может, позвонишь Хаусу?

- Абонент недоступен. - После этих слов, дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.

Чейз глубоко вздохнул. Ему было жаль Формана, он бы не хотел оказаться на его месте, но это была не его проблема, у него хватало своих собственных. Беспощадная стрелка часов говорила о том, что ему осталось три минуты. Он потер глаза, потом потянулся за местным телефоном, набрал медсестру хирургического отделения и предупредил, что задержится на 10 минут.

--- --- ---

Форман молча зашел к Кадди в офис и положил папку ей на стол.

Несмотря на угрюмое лицо своего сотрудника, она улыбнулась.

- Поздравляю! Очередной правильный диагноз, а Хауса не было рядом. - Все эти три месяца она всячески старалась подбадривать Формана, потому что для нее было важно, чтобы отделение диагностики функционировало, а Форман был единственной надеждой.

Невролог еле заметно усмехнулся и сел в кресло.

- Я хочу уйти, - еле слышно сказал он.

Кадди искренне удивилась.

- Хочешь больше денег? - осторожно спросила она.

Он отрицательно покачал головой.

Неожиданно ее лицо озарилось.

- Это из-за доктора Хедли? - она слышала, что в последнее время их отношения не ладились.

Форман сердито посмотрел на нее. Он не хотел обсуждать свои личные дела с шефом. Ему хватало сполна, что прежде Хаус лез в их отношения, а теперь и Тауб развлекался, наблюдая за ними и поддразнивая.

- Так в чем проблема?! - раздраженно спросила Кадди, у нее не было времени на догадки.

- Те два сложных случая, которые у нас были за эти три месяца... - Форман не думал, что ему будет так сложно признаться в этом вслух. - Правильный диагноз поставил Чейз.

Кадди откинулась на стуле, вертя в руках ручку. Она обдумывала, что сказать, чтобы подбодрить и в то же самое время не обидеть Формана. Он был ей нужен.

- Ты же знаешь, что всегда легче взглянуть со стороны.

- Хаусу не нужен был взгляд со стороны!

- Хаус тоже ошибался. И ты не Хаус, что вообще-то даже хорошо, - иронично сказала она. Сейчас, когда ей не приходилось ежедневно разбирать бесконечные проделки великого диагноста, жизнь в больнице текла скучно, но зато гораздо более размеренно. И работа администратора стала значительно легче.

- Неужели вы не видите? Я не могу ставить правильный диагноз! – Форман почти кричал.

- Как это не можешь? Ты поставил его почти во всех случаях, которые к нам направили.

- Только потому, что те, кто не смог это сделать, были круглыми идиотами!

- Форман, ты недооцениваешь себя, потому что сейчас расстроен. Ты устал, неделя выдалась непростой. Давай обсудим это завтра.

- Вы что не понимаете? Я не хочу больше работать в этом отделе! Если вы предложите мне что-то другое, я останусь, если нет - уйду. - Он поднялся и направился к выходу.

Кадди вздохнула, ей нечего было ему возразить. Она все-таки надеялась, что завтра Форман вернется и возьмет свои слова обратно. В противном случае, она не знала что делать.

Она подумала о Хаусе. Почему, чтобы быть гениальным врачом, человек должен находиться на грани безумия. И где проходит эта грань.

Она достала свой сотовый и набрала номер психиатрической лечебницы в Мейфилде.

--- --- ---

На следующий день Кадди вызвала Чейза.

Он насторожился, но выбора у него не было.

- Вы меня вызывали? – Чейз вошел в кабинет с очаровательной улыбкой, надеясь, что таким образом сможет облегчить свою участь.

Кадди невольно улыбнулась в ответ, отметив про себя хитрый ход хирурга.

- Да, - она махнула рукой на кресло. - Присядь. У меня к тебе есть предложение... - она запнулась, подумав, что не стоило так сразу начинать, но потом решила, что она босс, и ей нечего оправдываться перед своим подчиненным. - Я решила перевести тебя обратно в отделение диагностики, - воодушевленно сообщила она, словно это была хорошая новость.

- Диагностики? - растерянно спросил Чейз, словно забыл, что значит это слово.

- Да, сейчас там не хватает рук, и твоя помощь им не помешает.

- Почему я? Почему не Камерон?

- Она прекрасно справляется со своей нынешней работой.

- А я что, плохо справляюсь?

- Чейз, я предлагаю тебе повышение! Любой другой врач был бы счастлив.

- Любой другой, но не я. Я знаю, что вы мне предлагаете.

- Я тебе дам солидную прибавку к зарплате.

- Форман не станет со мной работать.

- Форман сам пришел ко мне, - она не стала уточнять, что Форман просил об увольнении.

- И чья задница будет в ответе, когда мы облажаемся? - с ухмылкой спросил Чейз.

Кадди надеялась, что к этой теме они подойдут намного позже, когда она успеет описать все преимущества ее предложения.

- Я бы поставила вопрос иначе: чья репутация будет расти, при каждом правильном диагнозе.

- Вы не ответили на вопрос.

- Я хочу, чтобы _ты_ возглавил отделение диагностики. - Кадди посмотрела ему в глаза.

Чейз молчал. Миллионы мыслей кружились в голове. Сможет ли он справиться? Как воспримет это Камерон? Нужно ли ему это вообще? Когда он получил работу хирурга, он надеялся, что больше никогда не окунется в это безумие.

- Я не готов принять ваше предложение, - в конце концов, ответил он.

- Чейз, это фантастическая возможность! Почему ты отказываешься? - она не верила своим ушам.

- У меня только налаживается жизнь. Прошло всего три месяца как мы поженились. У Камерон четкий график, у меня тоже, мы стараемся проводить больше времени вместе, если я начну там опять работать, я знаю, что будет. Я ее больше не увижу. И... - он замялся, понимая, что Камерон, возможно, будет расстроена, что ей не сделали такое же предложение.

- Камерон тоже глава отдела, - Кадди прочитала его мысли, - и я позволю ей подлаживать свой график так, чтобы вы отдыхали вместе.

После очередной паузы, Чейз опять отрицательно замотал головой.

- Чейз, - почти взмолилась Кадди, - это только на время, пока Хаус не вернется.

При этих словах Чейз резко посмотрел на нее.

- Возможно, он никогда не вернется!

- Почему ты так говоришь? - ей было больно слышать эти слова.

- Зря вы запихнули его туда. Он не псих. И вообще, вместо того, чтобы просить меня о помощи, лучше бы организовали связь Формана с Хаусом, этого было бы достаточно! - сердито сказал Чейз.

- Ты многого не знаешь! Хаус сам решил поехать туда! И он не хочет принимать участие в дифдиагнозах, он хочет поправиться.

Чейз усмехнулся.

- Психушка - это не то место, где он сможет поправиться и уж тем более продолжить свою практику! Вы пытаетесь заменить его, но его невозможно заменить! Я не он и Форман не он! Забудьте, что у вас был лучший отдел диагностики и вам сразу станет легче жить! - Чейз поднялся, чтобы выйти.

- Это Хаус сказал, что ты сможешь возглавить отдел, - еле слышно сказала она.

Два года назад он отдал бы все за эти слова. А сейчас, чувствуя лишь удовлетворение пополам с легкой грустью, он повернулся к Кадди и ответил:

- Ему сейчас просто на все наплевать и он скажет все, что вам хочется услышать.

- Тем не менее, Чейз, у меня нет выбора... - она опять посмотрела на него, - и у тебя тоже.

Он на мгновение опешил от ее слов.

- Вы что уволите меня, если я не соглашусь на эту работу?

Она беспомощно развела руками.

- Подумай до завтра, обсуди с Камерон. Если тебе придется работать в другом месте, вряд ли вы сможете организовывать себе совместные выходные.

Чейз ничего не ответил, развернулся и, хлопнув дверью, вышел.

_Будь проклят Хаус! И тот день, когда он решил на него работать!_

--- --- ---

Этим вечером Чейз был особенно молчалив. Все попытки Камерон заговорить с ним обрубались короткими ответами.

- Что-то случилось, на работе? - осторожно спросила она, присаживаясь рядом с ним на диван.

Он не ответил, только смотрел на нее, покусывая губу. От этого ее взгляд стал еще озабоченнее.

- Пойдем, займемся сексом, - сказал он и потянул ее за руку в сторону спальни.

Она слегка улыбнулась и пошла за ним, это была неплохая идея.

Но секс оказался тоже необычным, его агрессивность сбивала ее с толку. Чейз добился двух ее оргазмов, прежде чем отчаянно кончил.

- Что с тобой? - с улыбкой, тяжело дыша, спросила она, - Это было нечто. Не то, чтобы я против, но ...

Он посмотрел на нее. Почему же так тяжело признаться? Может потому, что в глубине души он хотел опять работать в отделе диагностики. Он с трудом представлял, как это будет без Хауса, но сама работа привлекала его. Может, поэтому он и боялся сказать о предложении Кадди.

- Милый, что с тобой? Ты начинаешь пугать меня, - в ее взгляде было искреннее беспокойство.

- Кадди предложила мне возглавить отдел диагностики, - наконец выпалил он.

Глаза Камерон расширились от удивления, и Чейз отвернулся, стараясь не встречаться с ней взглядом.

На минуту Камерон лишилась дара речи, в голове кружились разные мысли: почему она не получила аналогичное предложение? Почему вообще отделу диагностики нужен новый глава - ведь Хаус может вернуться, а сейчас его прекрасно заменяет Форман? И последним вопросом было - почему Чейз так огорчен?

- Это отлично! - наконец выговорила она.

- Ты так думаешь? - с ухмылкой спросил он.

- Конечно! Это отличная возможность, - она приподнялась на кровати, вглядываясь в его лицо. - А что будет с Форманом?

- Не знаю, он сам заварил эту кашу. Сам пришел к Кадди.

- У него же вроде все шло хорошо. Он не ошибся с девушкой, что была у них на этой неделе.

Чейз отвел взгляд, и Камерон внезапно поняла, в чем дело.

- Это ты ему подсказал, да?

Чейз не ответил.

- Ты и вправду считаешь, что это хорошее предложение? - спросил он.

- А почему нет?

- Потому что наша жизнь станет другой! - отчаянно заявил он, - мой отец мог не появляться дома неделями, когда писал книгу или занимался своими исследованиями! А потом перестал появляться вообще.

- Но ты ведь не он, - нежно сказала Камерон.

- Именно поэтому я не хочу возглавлять отдел. Мне нравится моя работа, у меня четкий график, я делаю, что необходимо, и я свободен. А там... Ты же сама прекрасно все знаешь.

Она кивнула, вспоминая сумасшедшие дни работы у Хауса. И, тем не менее, было в этих воспоминаниях что-то теплое и приятное - она нашла там Чейза. И он был прав, там она могла его потерять.

- Тогда откажись, - спокойно произнесла она.

Он громко ухмыльнулся.

- Кадди грозится меня уволить, если я не соглашусь. Говорит, что у нее нет выбора.

Эта новость искренне разозлила Камерон.

- Она не имеет права! За что?

- Она легко сможет найти за что. За последние два года я достаточно наделал глупостей, благодаря Хаусу.

- Кстати, ты знаешь как он?

- Кадди говорит, что _поправляется_, - с иронией в голосе ответил Чейз.

Камерон опять задумалась.

- Может все-таки это неплохое предложение? - осторожно спросила она.

- Ты же не захотела заменять Кадди, почему ты думаешь, что я хочу заменять Хауса?

Он был прав.

- Давай, я попробую поговорить с ней завтра. Скажу, что я категорически против и разведусь с тобой, - она улыбнулась и наклонилась поцеловать его, - может тогда она пожалеет тебя?

--- --- ---

На следующий день первым делом Камерон направилась к Кадди.

- Вы не имеете права заставлять его!

- Вас тоже с добрым утром, доктор Камерон, - спокойно ответила Кадди, продолжая просматривать бумаги на столе.

- Чейз действительно не хочет возвращаться, и я тоже не хочу, чтобы он возвращался. Это приведет к нашему разводу.

- Значит, вам не стоило жениться, - холодным тоном ответила главврач.

Камерон удивилась ее жестокости.

- Камерон, у меня нет выбора, - более мягко добавила Кадди, - Я говорила с Хаусом. Это он предложил кандидатуру Чейза. У меня и в мыслях не было назначать его. Чейз кажется мне... - она задумалась. - Он какой-то несерьезный... Если ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать.

- Хаус? - Камерон не удивилась, что Кадди считала Чейза несерьезным, но то что Хаус так высоко ценил ее мужа стало для нее открытием, - он же сам его уволил.

- Я спросила его о том же. Он уволил его, потому что Чейзу больше нечему было у него учиться. - Она сделала паузу и потом продолжила. - Именно поэтому он сейчас там необходим.

Камерон понимающе кивнула.

--- --- ---

Она сидела в комнате отдыха хирургического отделения, перебирая в голове все плюсы и минусы сложившейся ситуации. Она никак не могла представить, что им придется столкнуться с первыми трудностями сразу после свадьбы.

- Привет, - удивленно сказал Чейз, увидев свою озадаченную жену на диване.

Она нежно ему улыбнулась, а он наклонился поцеловать ее и устроился рядом.

- Я была у Кадди.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на нее. Ее виноватый вид выдал ее, до того как она начала говорить.

- Может тебе действительно стоит попробовать?

- Быстро она тебя уговорила, - с сарказмом в голосе сказал Чейз и встал, чтобы взять себе выпить. - Женская солидарность, я так понимаю.

- Чейз, сейчас для всех трудная ситуация. Никто не ожидал, что такое произойдет с Хаусом.

- Все ходят и с умным видом обсуждают это. Но именно я должен что-то менять в своей жизни.

- Чейз, это хорошая возможность...

- Хорошая возможность для чего? Чтобы мы больше не виделись друг с другом?

- Не драматизируй. Большую часть времени мы все равно бездельничали.

- Ты хотела сказать, я бездельничал.

- Вовсе нет, - Камерон уже не знала, что сказать, - Почему ты не хочешь?

- Я боюсь... - он опустил взгляд, - боюсь, это засосет меня.

Она подсела ближе и нежно опустила его голову к себе на плечо.

- Тебе ведь нравилось там работать, правда? Ты любишь разгадывать загадки. Чейз, это твоя работа. Именно поэтому Хаус тебя и уволил - ты окончил его школу.

Чейз глубоко вздохнул.

- Мне надо идти, - тихо сказал он, еще теснее прижимаясь к ней.

- Что ты скажешь Кадди? - осторожно спросила она.

- Еще не знаю.

- Она не уволит тебя, если ты откажешься.

- Она сказала об этом?

- Нет, но ты ведь знаешь, что она так не поступит.

- Не знаю, - он тяжело поднялся и направился в операционную.

--- --- ---

В конце рабочего дня Чейз спустился к Камерон. Она подписывала карты пациентов.

- Тебе еще долго? - устало спросил он.

- Нет, пару минут. - Она взглянула на него, стараясь определить его настроение.

По дороге домой они не разговаривали. Чейз на мгновение оторвал взгляд от дороги и посмотрел на нее.

- Ты точно этого хочешь? - он не стал уточнять, что именно.

- Я не хочу, но я знаю, что это правильно для тебя.

Это был честный ответ.

- И ты не будешь обвинять меня, если я буду опаздывать, оставаться на ночь в больнице?

Она задумалась. И потом отрицательно покачала головой.

- Не буду. Иногда даже буду оставаться с тобой, - с улыбкой добавила она.

- Это хорошо, потому что я уже дал согласие.

Она не удивилась.

- Когда ты приступаешь?

- Завтра.

_Пожалуйста поделитесь своим мнением - для автора это всегда очень важно :)_


End file.
